The Fingerprints of Rain
by Starbright's path
Summary: It's been two years since the war with Gaea, and the Roman and Greek camps have gone back to normal- or at least as normal as two camps filled with demigods can be. Many monsters escaped when the Doors of Death opened, and now they must be stopped before it's too late. A new group of demigods must rise to face the challenge, and save the world. but can the two camps work together?
1. Chapter 1

**Brightpath2: Hello! This is actually a story I've had brewing for nearly a year now. I thought I would post it in December last year, but I got swamped, and never had the time. My friend and I were talking about it, and decided that our best bet would be to co-write it. This was formerly on my account Brightpath2, and will be on there until next week, when I will delete it so that it can be on this account only.**

**This is my sequel (sort of) to my House of Hades fanfiction. There are characters in it that were also in that one. This is also loosely based off of my rp forum, Of Demigods, a role play forum, and the characters within.**

**My characters: Riann (pronounced Reee {like read} and Ann) Martinez, Leilani Marihi, Drake Nilense, Miley Carlton, Cameron Torrins, Evander Homer.**

**Alya Starbright's characters (she's my co-writer, also on , and she's amazing): Keren Johanson, Diana Clymene, Satyaki Krishna.**

**Percabthforever2511's character: Jordan Benjamin. She gave me permission to use him in this fanfiction, THANK YOU SO MUCH SUNNY!**

**Firestrike22's character: Kim Smith (she also gave permission thank goodness)**

**Disclaimer: I only own some of the characters and plot. Some also belong to fellow fanfiction authors as stated above, and some belong to the marvelous Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Fingerprints of Rain . . .

1

Riann sat on the edge of the fountain, letting the cool water sooth the cuts and scrapes on her arms and hands.

She'd only been at Camp a week, and she still wasn't completely healed from the attack that had brought her here. Two weeks ago Coach Hedge found her and got her out of the Hellhound pack. A week and a half ago the Cyclops started to chase them.

A week and two days ago he'd caught her. All she had done was move a bit away from Coach Hedge during her watch, and the Cyclops charged in and hit her on her head, before dragging her through the woods.

When she woke up, she was lying in the back of a dark cave, with deep scratches all along her arms and legs.

It was a daze from there. Riann barely remembered Coach saving her, and then half carrying, half dragging her to Camp. She did remember briefly waking up, and seeing a girl peeking out at her from behind a door. When the girl saw Riann looking at her, she disappeared.

And then Riann had been plunged back into unconsciousness.

She'd been fully awake for two days now. This was only the second time she'd been out of the Big House. Chiron only let her out when all of the Campers were nowhere near the center of Camp.

It had been midnight when she arrived, and Chiron was the only one who knew she was here.

The first time Riann came out of the Big House, she'd met Lady Hestia, who informed her that she appeared to all first time Campers, although not all of them noticed her, or went over to talk.

And now she was just sitting and wishing the water would heal her.

She also wished she knew how she was a Demigod. She'd known both of her parents. She had proof that they were married before her birth, and neither of them ever had an affair, or time for an affair.

But Chiron and Coach said they'd given her Nectar and Ambrosia, the food of the gods, so she had to be either a Demigod, or a Legacy, whatever that was.

Riann knew that her two hours outside was almost up, but she didn't want to move. The water felt so refreshing.

She wanted to go dive in the lake, but Chiron refused, saying she wasn't strong enough yet. She tried to argue, but he didn't listen.

Riann was pretty sure he was worried she would try and get away. She had to admit he was right to be worried. She didn't trust Chiron _or_ Coach Hedge farther than she could throw them, which wasn't far at all in either case.

"Who are you, and how did you get into the Camp?" Riann stiffened as a stern female voice came from behind her.

She turned to see an athletic looking girl with long red hair standing with a sword in her hand. The girl looked ready to attack at any second, and Riann wondered if this was why Chiron didn't want her out of the Big House for very long.

"I have as much a right to be here as anyone else." Riann said stonily. "Now put that thing down, because I'm in no fighting condition."

She forced herself to show her arms to the girl. Immediately the stranger dropped her sword, her eyes wide. "Oh my gods. Are you alright? What happened?" The shock in the girl's voice almost made Riann smile.

"No I'm not alright, and it was a Cyclops." Riann snapped. "Now leave me alone before Coach comes back and makes me stay in the Big House until tomorrow."

Riann turned back to the fountain, dropped her fingers back into the water, and relaxed, hoping the girl would go away.

No such luck.

"I'm Keren," the girl said, sitting down next to Riann and putting her sword back in it's sheath. "Sorry I almost attacked you. It's just, I thought I'd met everyone at Camp, and I'd never seen you before, so either you were a minor god, or a monster. I guess I was wrong."

Riann sighed. "I'm not a god, and I'm not a monster. My name is Riann Martinez. I've only been at Camp for-"

"Riann!" Chiron's sharp voice cut across hers, and Riann looked up to see the Centaur cantering towards them. "It is time you went back inside and rested. Two hours out here is long enough for now." He told her gently.

He turned to Keren. "Keren, you were supposed to be in the Arena. Percy was teaching sword fighting today, and he is rarely ever here. Why did you leave early?"

Riann started to walk away, but she heard the Demigod's answer.

"Chiron, why waste time learning things I already know? Percy gave me private lessons last month. I think I'm good. So who was that girl, and why have I never seen her before?"

Riann hid her smile as she walked inside the Big House. She almost felt bad for Chiron. If he wouldn't let _Riann_ say when she'd arrived, it was doubtful that he would tell Keren now.

Coach Hedge was sitting in the main room dealing out cards for Pinochle and muttering something about a "wine dude" coming back.

He said hello to Riann, but she didn't answer. She'd barely spoken to him at all, especially since he seemed to like calling her "cupcake."

She didn't like the nickname. It was weird, and made her feel as though he wanted to eat her.

And that in itself was weird seeing as he was a vegetarian. Maybe a violent vegetarian, but a vegetarian all the same.

Although in this case, Riann wondered if the goat part was ruling out the vegetarian part, because goats ate everything, and sometimes it really seemed as though Coach Hedge ate everything.

Riann walked up the stairs, and then past Chiron's office, and went into the small room she'd been sleeping in. It was cozy and comfortable, and made Riann miss her bedroom at home.

The home she hadn't lived in in four years.

_Happy birthday Riann_ . . . She thought as she sat down.

Happy birthday indeed.

* * *

**If you liked it, Reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism also welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm glad that at least one person likes this idea XD Thank you Sam Takusi for your review, and Kuronique Misaki for the favorite! This chapter is now officially dedicated to you two.**

**Despite moving accounts, I have recorded the reviews you guys gave, and we are still grateful for them :)**

**Alya Starbright's character is in charge this chapter ;) She made sure that Keren was in character, and filled some parts in.**

**My characters: Riann (pronounced Reee {like read} and Ann) Martinez, Leilani Marihi, Drake Nilense, Miley Carlton, Cameron Torrins, Evander Homer.**

**Alya Starbright's characters (she's my co-writer, also on , and she's amazing): Keren Johanson, Diana Clymene, Satyaki Krishna.**

**Percabthforever2511's character: Jordan Benjamin. She gave me permission to use him in this fanfiction, THANK YOU SO MUCH SUNNY!**

**Firestrike22's character: Kim Smith (she also gave permission thank goodness)**

**Disclaimer: *peers around* I actually don't own most of these characters and so I'd better leave now bye.**

* * *

Keren watched as the small girl walked away from them, her bandaged arms and hands hanging limply at her sides. The girl paused as Keren asked Chiron who she was, confirming Keren's suspicion.

This girl wasn't from Camp Half-blood. Otherwise Chiron would answer her—he never kept a secret without a reason.

"Keren . . . You were not supposed to see her." Chiron said slowly. He looked tired, like he did when he had spent days keeping a Half-blood alive. Come to think of it, Keren was sure that she hadn't seen him during the past week.

"Who is she? She isn't from here, is she?" Keren demanded. She was curious now. There was no way Chiron was going to divert her attention. Not from something as big as this!

"I cannot tell you, because I am not sure myself. Riann is one of the strangest people I have ever met." Chiron said, his tired eyes looking at the small girl as she entered the Big House. "Please do not tell anyone about her Keren. I would prefer to keep her a secret until she is ready for company."

"She looked ready to me. In fact, she looked as though she was bored. Why haven't you introduced her to the Camp?" Keren watched Chiron's eyes flicker towards the Oracles caves, and caught her breath.

"There's a prophecy?" Chiron's head jerked back, and he looked at her in surprise.

"No my dear, I was simply thinking of asking the Oracle whether or not she had any advice."

If he thought Keren was going to buy that, he was sadly mistaken. Maybe Ella had seen this girl, Riann, and said something. It was possible. Ella was often in the Big House, especially when Tyson wasn't around.

And Tyson was currently in Poseidon's forges.

Keren smiled at Chiron, and said a polite goodbye, before resigning herself to heading to the Aphrodite cabin.

Almost no one in Camp believed it when Keren was claimed by Aphrodite. But Keren could. Her Dad was a former model, and he always talked about how Keren's mom was the most beautiful creature ever to walk the earth. He even said her name was Aphrodite, but Keren had always thought it was a joke.

Until the monsters started coming. And then she knew the truth. She was a Demigod.

He'd told her about the Camp. All he said was that it was in New York, and that maybe someday she would go there, if the monsters got too bad. But after _that_ had happened, she had run away from home.

It took her a few months of fighting monsters and traveling, hardly stopping, except once when she called her dad. But she found it. She later learned that her protector, a nice Satyr, had been following her, and actually saved her several times. They were friends, but the Satyr was quickly assigned to a new school.

So Keren was left at a Camp where her siblings were mostly airheads that only cared about fashion and love stories.

Piper was great, and so were Lacy and Mitchell, but Drew and her crowd were a pain. They didn't seem to understand that just because Keren was a daughter of Aphrodite, it didn't mean she needed to wear designer clothing and have three million different makeup brands and hair products.

No, instead Keren was a warrior. She loved fighting. As soon as she met the instructor for sword fighting, Percy Jackson, she asked him to give her lessons.

He was amazing. The things he could do with his sword Riptide . . .

Keren probably would have had a crush on him, if it weren't for the fact that he was dating Annabeth Chase. And from what she'd hear, the entire Aphrodite cabin loved the couple.

In fact, the entire Camp did.

All they'd done was saved the world a few times, gone on several quests and to Tartarus and back.

After seeing the two of them together, Keren thought it was a miracle that Percy hadn't already proposed. Sure they were only nineteen, but the way they looked at each other . . . it was bound to happen sooner rather than later.

Keren walked into her cabin and put her stuff on her bed, ignoring the sound of Drew saying something about how the "boy" was making a mess again.

It was her least favorite nickname of all of the ones she'd heard, and she had heard some pretty bad ones. In truth, she didn't mind being called a boy, if that was the only thing drew would call her, she was okay with it. But that didn't change the fact that Drew was the worst bully she'd ever encountered, and that was counting Clarisse Larue, the big girl from the Ares cabin.

Of course, apparently Clarisse wasn't so bad these days, now that she and her fiancee Chris were so busy planning the wedding. That and the fact that she and Clarisse had bonded over fighting styles. When Clarisse wasn't teasing her about her Aphrodite status, she was actually pretty cool.

Keren shook her head and continued ignoring her half siblings and focused on changing into some clean clothes.

She was tall and skinny, and athletic, looking almost entirely different from the rest of her siblings. There was one who was a few inches taller than her though, but Keren only knew her because her bunk was right next to Keren's, and because she was one of the nicest people in the cabin.

Weird thing was, Keren didn't know the girl's name.

In fact, she only knew Drew, Piper, Mitchell, and Lacy, because they were the welcoming committee you got when you arrived.

Three welcoming, and one sarcastic and rude, which wasn't as bad as some other places Keren had been to, but she still wished that she was in a place where everyone could just accept her.

But no, she wasn't. The world was cruel. And she needed to learn to survive, keeping her eyes open and watching to make sure that no matter what, she wasn't betrayed again.

* * *

**If you like it, please review! And here are some cookies for Sam and Kuronique (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Here is chapter three. :) rapid updates are going to be happening if I want to catch up to where we were on my account**

**My characters: Riann (pronounced Reee {like read} and Ann) Martinez, Leilani Marihi, Drake Nilense, Miley Carlton, Cameron Torrins, Evander Homer.**

**Alya Starbright's characters (she's my co-writer, also on , and she's amazing): Keren Johanson, Diana Clymene, Satyaki Krishna.**

**Percabthforever2511's character: Jordan Benjamin. She gave me permission to use him in this fanfiction, THANK YOU SO MUCH SUNNY!**

**Firestrike22's character: Kim Smith (she also gave permission thank goodness)**

**Thank you to Kuronique for private messaging me :) I love feedback of any kind.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Percy Jackson world or most of these characters. You can see above which characters I own, and who owns the others in this merry band. And of course Rick Riordan owns basically everything. :)**

* * *

3

Riann

Riann tapped her fingers against the window, watching the Campers as they went to dinner.

She was jealous. Oh so very jealous. They even got to choose what they eat, instead of receiving some sort of weird tasting gruel that consisted of what looked like smushed greens.

Chiron said it was the best healing mash he knew of. Riann wanted to respond that since she wasn't a horse, it wasn't all that great.

But she didn't, because for some reason she wasn't sure that would go down too well. Chiron looked exhausted, and as much as she didn't trust him, Riann didn't want to cause him more problems. Unless he admitted he was keeping her prisoner.

And then he'd have so many problems he wouldn't know what to do with them.

Riann watched as a girl came out of the Aphrodite cabin and walked over to the Hephaestus cabin, looking as though she was waiting for someone. A couple of seconds later the door burst open and a tall guy ran out, almost hitting the girl.

Immediately the girl laughed and threw her arms around the guy's neck. He smiled and kissed her cheek, and they headed off towards the pavilion together.

Another girl who'd exited the Aphrodite cabin paused and watched them. Riann's eyes widened. It was that girl she'd met! What was her name . . . ? Keren!

Riann could not believe that the athletic looking girl was a daughter of the goddess of love. But apparently so.

As Riann watched, Keren turned and looked up towards the Big House. Entirely by accident, their eyes met. Keren's jaw dropped for a second, and she looked shocked.

Riann lifted her hand and waved slightly. Keren hesitated and then mouthed something. Riann leaned forward and read her lips: "Meet at the pavilion tonight?"

Riann nodded, and watched as Keren smiled, before dashing off towards where the other Campers from her cabin were sitting.

Riann really hoped she could get out of the Big House. Chiron had told her he was going to be busy that night, and that Coach was being sent off to a new assignment, so it was probable that no one was watching her.

Yeah . . . Riann was going to sneak out, and she knew it.

Riann snuck out. It was actually fairly easy, despite the fact that she was sure that Seymour, the giant Leopard head on the wall was going to growl and wake up Chiron. Instead the Leopard just watched as she snuck out the back door.

Riann was relieved that she was able to get out, because she wanted someone to know how she'd gotten there, and why she was there.

Walking past the cabins actually worried her more than sneaking out of the Big House. She'd never been past them when there were actually Campers inside. Every time she'd even been outside, the Campers were off doing something else. Capture the flag one night, the special training with Percy, (whoever Percy was) the next.

So she was incredibly worried that someone would open their cabin door and see her, and think she was a spy or a monster or something.

And without thinking, run her through, thinking she would burst into gold dust.

Thankfully none of the cabins stirred. Apparently midnight was the perfect time to sneak out. Maybe there was a curfew or something that Riann didn't know about.

She reached the pavilion and looked around. It seemed to be empty.

Was Keren there? Would she come? Riann didn't know, but for now, she didn't really care. She was just reveling in the freedom of being out of the Big House without needing permission.

Ok, so maybe she needed permission, she just hadn't asked for it.

Riann looked around at the camp tables, wondering where she should sit to wait. Most of the tables seemed to be very . . . repulsive. Not by look, or smell. It was as though the very thought of sitting there was against some sort of rule.

She didn't know of any though. So she sat and waited. It was only five or six minutes until she heard the sound of heavy breathing, as though someone had been running.

Immediately, Riann dove towards the nearest shadowy place, which happened to be next to one of the pillars.

It was probably Keren, but even if it was, she might have planned this as a trap. And if it wasn't, there could be trouble if she showed herself. Riann relaxed only the slightest bit when the red haired girl entered the pavilion, looking around nervously.

Keren's face fell, and Riann wondered why. "She didn't come." The Demigod whispered, sitting at one of the tables.

"I'm right here." Riann said quietly, stepping out of the shadows. In a second Keren was on her feet, her sword at Riann's throat. Before she could stop herself, Riann reacted, drawing her daggers and knocking the sword aside. What followed was a flurry of blows, exchanged too fast for Riann to keep track of, even though she was in the fight.

A few minutes later, Keren was flat against the ground, disarmed, with two of Riann's daggers too close to her face for comfort.

"Do not attack me." Riann hissed, her eyes narrowed.

Keren looked shocked as Riann pulled back, sheathing her daggers. "How did you- no. Never mind. I'm sorry about that."

"Well that makes it all better." Riann growled. "Now hurry up and tell me what you wanted to tell me. I came here to listen to you, but what did you wish to talk about?" Riann said softly, trying to control her expression. She didn't want to get into a fight with Keren- or at least she didn't yet. She wasn't going to make any promises.

Keren sighed, her light blue eyes hard and sad. Riann hadn't realized, but Keren was an entire foot taller than her.

Of course, that wasn't that hard. Riann was four feet nine inches tall. Keren looked like she was five eight. Her red hair fell to her waist, and she was incredibly pale.

Riann relaxed just a little. Hopefully they wouldn't end up battling to the death, but with her luck, she never knew.

It was highly possible that they would fight at some point, and Riann would be ready.

"Talk." Riann said again, sheathing her last dagger. Leaning against a pillar she prepared to listen, with a faint hope that by the end, she might have a way out.

Because she was ready to be free.

* * *

**I hope this was a good chapter, and sorry again about the wait, I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon, but my cowriter will really have to edit that one. It's her character and I KNOW I got that one wrong.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! AND REMEMBER TO POST! AND GIVES ME INCENTIVE FOR COOKIES! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brightpath2: Hi! :) another update. Hopefully we'll get some reviews.**

**Alya Starbright helped this chapter, since again her character is the point of view, and I sadly cannot read minds and do not know how Diana should act. I hope it's good. :)**

**My characters: Riann (pronounced Reee {like read} and Ann) Martinez, Leilani Marihi, Drake Nilense, Miley Carlton, Cameron Torrins, Evander Homer.**

**Alya Starbright's characters (she's my co-writer, also on , and she's amazing): Keren Johanson, Diana Clymene, Satyaki Krishna.**

**Percabthforever2511's character: Jordan Benjamin. She gave me permission to use him in this fanfiction, THANK YOU SO MUCH SUNNY!**

**Firestrike22's character: Kim Smith (she also gave permission thank goodness)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my oc's, while some other people have their oc's (and I have their permission) and Rick Riordan owns the world. *perfectly straight face time guys***

* * *

Diana

Maybe she shouldn't have been spying, but Diana couldn't help it, at least not when the conversation was so weird and interesting.

She'd been lounging in the back of the pavilion, relishing the silence.

People rarely bothered her, and rarely noticed her, but they were still loud, so the night was perfect, especially because of the harpies and the apparently permanent curfew. No campers strayed out of their cabins normally.

So Diana was really surprised when the tiny Demigod she'd never seen before crept into the pavilion, and then looked around as though disappointed, before hearing something and diving into the shadows herself. And Diana was even _more_ surprised when she could no longer see the Demigod.

She could see in the dark fairly well because of her godly parent, so the fact that she couldn't see the other girl shook her.

And then another girl, someone Diana recognized this time, walked in, breathing heavily, looking excited. She looked around, and her face fell. "She didn't come," the girl whispered.

Diana's eyes widened as the smaller, probably younger girl stepped out of the shadows. "I'm right here." She said, and then was promptly attacked by Keren, the older girl.

Diana flinched as Keren's sword touched the other girl's throat, but despite her size disadvantage, the smaller girl fought for several minutes before she flipped Keren onto her back and knocked her sword out of her hand, pulling out two daggers so swiftly that Diana wondered whether or not she'd seen it. Until Keren was lying on the ground with two daggers dangerously close to her face.

"Do not attack me." The small girl hissed, her eyes narrowed.

Keren looked shocked as the other girl pulled back, sheathing her daggers. "How did you- no. Sorry. I thought you were a monster." Keren said quickly.

"Really? I wonder what gave you that idea? Now hurry up and tell me what you wanted to tell me. I came here to speak to you, but what did you wish to speak about?" Diana covered a smile with her hand. She liked this new Demigod's attitude. If she could stand up to Keren, she had some guts.

Keren sighed, and the younger girl relaxed slightly. "Talk," she said again, but her voice was a bit softer this time.

"Ok, I'll talk." Diana said quietly, surprising herself as she stepped out of the shadows. "I'll talk about how _fascinating_ it was to watch you two fight each other. And how simply _surprised_ I was to realize that one, I don't know one of you, and two, you," she pointed at the short girl, whose daggers were already out and ready, "kicked Keren's butt."

Keren sighed, getting up. "Diana, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm . . . so you do actually know my name? I'm impressed. And as to what I'm doing here, I come here every night. But I have no idea what _you_ are doing here." Diana realized that her voice sounded hostile, and wished that she had thought about what she was doing first.

Keren rolled her eyes, and a faint frown appeared on her face. "Diana, this is Riann, Riann, this is Diana, the daughter of Selene, one of the Moon goddesses."

Riann slowly lowered her daggers, but her face was unreadable. For the first time, Diana took the time to notice what she looked like.

Her black hair was in a long dark braid that fell to her waist, with a faint silvery sheen that made it glow. She had blue eyes with bright green flecks in them, and she couldn't have been more than four foot ten, if that.

"Pleased to meet you." Diana said, watching as the blue eyes flickered over her, as though examining her to see whether or not she was dangerous.

"Sure." Riann said, her expression indifferent as she turned back to Keren. "So why am I here?"

Keren looked at Diana uncomfortably, almost as though pleading for help, but Diana didn't know what to say. She was still surprised that Keren remembered her name. Normally no one even noticed her.

"Don't look at me. You set up this meeting apparently, so you better have had some sort of reason." Diana said quickly, backing up slightly. This was more like her.

Riann hid a smile, and Keren sighed. "Fine. I wanted to know who you are, how you got here, and why Chiron's keeping you locked in the Big House. When did you get here?"

Riann's eyes hardened, and she glared at Keren. "I've been here a week," she whispered. "I am Riann Martinez, and I _can't_ be a Demigod, because I had two mortal parents. I don't know why Chiron is keeping me locked up, so don't ask."

Diana stared at Riann. "You've been here for a week and I haven't seen you before?"

Riann sighed. "Well I was unconscious for half of it, but yeah." Diana suddenly noticed the dark bruises on the younger girl's arms, and the scratch on her face. She saw the bags under her eyes and the way she looked poised to run.

This was a girl who was more used to fighting, and hiding, and running, than any person Diana knew. She looked battle hardened, which was awful, because she looked so young.

"How old are you?" Diana wondered, and then when Riann's eyes widened, realized she'd said it aloud.

"I'm fourteen."

"You're what?" Diana flinched, and Keren's face seemed to be leeched of all color.

"What's wrong with that? I'm fourteen. I've been on my own for four years, and I could still do it my own if I was free. I don't know why I'm here, and while I'm glad that Coach Hedge got me out of there . . ." the girl trailed off, her voice shaky.

"You've been on your own for four years? But you're only fourteen. Where are your parents?" Keren asked, moving towards Riann.

Diana watched sympathetically as Riann backed away defensively. It was Keren's nature to try and help people, especially people like Riann, but she could see that there was no way Keren would be able to get close to this girl.

"My parents disappeared when I was ten, so I had no choice but to go solo to stay alive. I have no other relatives, and this was the only way to survive." She hissed, her blue eyes narrowed, and one of hands reached towards her dagger.

"Relax." Diana said softly. "We aren't your enemies. I'm sorry about your parents, and about the questions. You said Coach Hedge got you out? what did he get you out of?"

Riann's eyes met Diana's. "You really want to know?" Diana hesitated. The way Riann said that made it seem as though she was sure it was something unpleasant.

But Keren didn't seem to notice that. "I want to know Riann." She said, her red hair bright against the dark night.

"I would like to hear it as well." Diana admitted softly.

"Then sit down. This may take a little while." Riann said softly, sitting at the Poseidon table.

* * *

**Phew . . . . there's a chapter done. Next chapter will be coming either next monday, or next tuesday. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here's an update.**

**My characters: Riann (pronounced Reee {like read} and Ann) Martinez, Leilani Marihi, Drake Nilense, Miley Carlton, Cameron Torrins, Evander Homer.**

**Alya Starbright's characters (she's my co-writer, also on , and she's amazing): Keren Johanson, Diana Clymene, Satyaki Krishna.**

**Percabthforever2511's character: Jordan Benjamin. She gave me permission to use him in this fanfiction, THANK YOU SO MUCH SUNNY!**

**Firestrike22's character: Kim Smith (she also gave permission thank goodness)**

**Disclaimer: pfft . . . me owning Percy Jackson? never.**

* * *

Riann

Diana was . . . interesting.

It had taken Riann a few minutes to understand where the girl had appeared from in the shadows, and then she was too busy being on the defensive to really look at her.

Diana was maybe five foot four. She had long black hair that hung loose down her back, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a school girl outfit, with a nice blouse and a comfortable looking skirt. She had no weapons anywhere that Riann could see, but that just made her more wary. You never knew when someone had something up their sleeve.

Riann swallowed nervously as she looked back and forth from Diana and Keren, and then finally began to speak. "I've been on my own for four years, fighting monsters with my daggers, and my bow and arrows. I was never in one place for more than three days, because I attract monsters left and right. About a month ago I ran into some trouble." She paused, and took a deep breath. "A Hellhound pack found me. They followed me wherever I went, and attacked me several times. They followed me for two and a half weeks before Coach found me."

"I was injured, and weak. My bow was broken, I had one arrow left, and I was sure . . . I thought . . ." Riann trailed off. How could she tell them what her thoughts had been? How when the Hellhounds had her under their paws, and they were ready to tear her throat out, she'd been happy, thinking that now she would get to see her parents again?

How could she tell them that?

She shook her head and started speaking again. "Before they could kill me, Coach Hedge attacked. He _demolished_ them. Apparently he'd been following me for longer than they had, but because I moved so much, he couldn't ever catch up to me. He saved me, gave me some Ambrosia, and we started heading to Camp."

"But you said that you were unconscious for the first half of the week you've been here." Diana said, looking confused.

Riann smiled weakly. "Thats because we didn't make it to Camp quickly enough. Only a few days after Coach found me, a Cyclops found us. Only two days after that, the Cyclops caught me." Riann found that she couldn't speak. She put her hands by her head.

"He caught you." Keren's voice rang with horror. "How are you even alive?"

Riann pulled her knees up to her chest. She couldn't answer that. She knew, but she couldn't answer. She could remember clearly what the monster had said to her, but she wanted to forget it. A soft hand was suddenly on her shoulder, and Riann tensed. "You don't have to tell us. You can just keep it with you until you're ready. Find a person you can trust, and then tell _them_. Maybe that'll be us one day, even if it isn't now."

Riann looked up. Diana's face was soft, and sympathetic. It was as if she knew there was some things that are impossible to say.

"Thanks. Now I'm going to go lock myself in again so that Chiron doesn't do something crazy." Riann said quickly, standing up. She turned to head back to the Big House, and stopped. Chiron was standing by the Big House, looking straight at her. Without even stopping to think it through, Riann took off. She was done. She didn't want to be a prisoner any more. She ran past Keren who tried to grab her arm and by Diana, who seemed shocked. Why would they be surprised? No one wanted to be made a prisoner.

She ran right into the woods. They looked like a wonderful place to lose anyone who might want to follow her. "No! Riann don't go in there!" Diana yelled, sounding worried, but Riann didn't really care. She could take care of herself. And besides, the woods were inside the Camp boundaries, so monsters couldn't get in.

"Riann come back! It's not safe in there!" Riann could still hear Keren's voice, and Diana's faintly behind her. Riann felt a flicker of doubt for a moment. Maybe it really wasn't safe. But then she pushed the thought aside in favor of running. She actually quite liked running when it wasn't running for her life.

Then Riann stopped. She could hear the sound that signaled the arrival of a monster. A very large monster with really bad breath that seemed to like chasing her in particular. "Oh gods they weren't kidding." Riann muttered under her breath taking off in the opposite direction of the sound of the Hellhound.

She needed to find water. The lake, or a river, a stream, the ocean, something. She could use the water somehow. She hadn't been near it in long enough that the power surge she got from it should be big. Riann could hear the snarl of the Hellhound behind her, and she sighed in exasperation.

Or she could deal with the oversized dog first. It was hard to imagine her losing after surviving an entire pack.

So she turned and faced the monster, only to find a Hellhound twice the size of any she had ever seen before. Good news: she could hear water behind her. Bad news: she might never see the water again. Riann drew a dagger as fast as she could, throwing it directly at the Hellhound, just as the monster turned. The dagger hit it in the side and stuck there.

The creature howled angrily, but it was distracted long enough for Riann to turn around and run faster than she had ever run before. It wasn't distracted for long enough, and when she was merely feet from the water, it managed to slash at her, and hit her back. It was a good thing she always wore a leather armor shirt.

All the same, she was thrown forward by the violence of the strike, and she hit the water a lot harder than she had expected. Riann felt a small pain in her back, and as she felt her waist, she realized that the armor had been completely torn off, scraping her sides, and that the Hellhounds claws had actually just managed to pierce her skin. She didn't want to know what would have happened without her armor.

Riann settled on the riverbed, sighing. She was back in water. Underground and water were perfect places for her. Heights though . . . she couldn't stand heights. Riann felt a faint presence behind her, and turned to see a faintly glowing gray ghost looking at her with an expectant longing.

"You are free to return to the earth." Riann whispered, hearing the mildly distorted sound of underwater words.

The ghost smiled and shimmered into nothing.

And Riann sat there wondering how long she should wait before it was safe to go back to the surface.

* * *

**any guesses on her parentage? anyone? Hope you liked the chapter. Some feedback would be really nice!**

**next chapter will be in Camp Jupiter**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you to 8Lottie8, who followed the story :**

**My characters: Riann (pronounced Reee {like read} and Ann) Martinez, Leilani Marihi, Drake Nilense, Miley Carlton, Cameron Torrins, Evander Homer.**

**Alya Starbright's characters (she's my co-writer, also on , and she's amazing): Keren Johanson, Diana Clymene, Satyaki Krishna.**

**Percabthforever2511's character: Jordan Benjamin. She gave me permission to use him in this fanfiction, THANK YOU SO MUCH SUNNY!**

**Firestrike22's character: Kim Smith (she also gave permission thank goodness)**

**In other news Alya Starbright is currently writing chapter . . . . I think eleven. Anyways, I'm excited to read it since I haven't seen it yet :)**

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much almost nothing.**

* * *

Jordan

He'd been at Camp Jupiter for five months, ten days, and eight minutes.

Jordan still didn't understand it. Here he was, surrounded by hundreds of Greek and Roman demigods just like him. They were all tired of fighting monsters, they were all in a similar situation, and yet the Romans and the Greeks had an almost invisible line that divided them.

It wasn't always apparent. Most of the time they acted as though there wasn't a difference. Because, come on, they weren't that different. They were all people with emotions and problems.

But every once in a while a Roman would be prejudiced about a Greek because they were Greek. Or a Greek would feel like a Roman was acting above them, and they'd start a fight.

It was getting to the point where Jordan wondered how he would get to know people that didn't want to be known.

So when he watched some Greek and Roman campers as they walked calmly together, acting as though they'd known each other all their life, and then he'd see another pair of campers as they tried to murder each other before a Centurion could stop them, he wondered what in the world their problem was.

Camp Jupiter was in chaos.

It wasn't the worst thing he'd ever seen. And he knew it probably wouldn't last long, but still, Jordan didn't understand it.

He'd quickly been assigned to the Fifth cohort, having a recommendation letter from an old friend of his mom's. He heard rumors about the Fifth being the weakest, and least desirable of the Cohorts, but those days were long ago.

He was only one of the many new Legionaries in the Legion, so his Centurions, Dakota Latoy, and Hazel Levesque didn't even know him personally, although both of them were friendly, and tried to make him feel at home when they could. He'd made a couple of friends. Cameron Torrins, a son of Mercury who'd apparently fought in the Giant war, and Miley Carlton, a daughter of Athena, Cam's best friend, who'd also fought in the Giant war.

Miley and Jordan were both fifteen, but Cam was sixteen.

It was blindingly obvious to Jordan that Cam and Miley liked each other, but they seemed to ignore the fact, and acted as though they were just close friends. Jordan was getting fed up with it, but he decided it was probably best to leave it alone. They'd hopefully come to their senses soon.

They were basically the misfits in the Cohort. They were good in training, and in the war games and other activities, but people still seemed to avoid them. There were two other "misfits" as Jordan termed them. Evander Homer, who strangely enough, had also fought in the Giant war, and was friends with Praetor Frank Zhang, and Satyaki Krishna, who was really friendly, except to Jordan, oddly enough.

Evan was seventeen, and Satyaki was sixteen. They generally hung around either Frank and Hazel, or Miley and Cam, which meant they hung around Jordan a lot too.

The thing was, Jordan flirted with every girl. He flirted with Miley, which made Cam growl, he flirted with Satyaki, and she hit him, he flirted with Hazel, and she'd smile at him and shake her head.

He didn't mind. He wasn't flirting with them because he wanted a relationship, he did it to distract himself.

As awful as that sounded, he didn't mean to be cruel either. He was just trying to avoid thinking about what it would mean if he didn't have friends. If he wasn't at Camp. He tried to avoid thinking about his mom, about the horror of watching as the monster ripped it's claws into her body, tossing her like she was a rag, and then turning towards him, it's eyes glowing . . .

Jordan winced and shook his head. It was best not to think about it.

Four years had passed since his mom's death. Most of that time had been spent trying to keep himself alive. Somehow he'd survived, even without a weapon.

Jordan frowned. He'd been at camp for five months, ten days, and eighteen minutes and he still didn't have a weapon.

"Hey Jordan, budge over a bit and let us sit down too." Cam's voice was tired, and Jordan moved over without even looking up. His two friends had been assigned to dig trenches earlier, while he'd been told to go and help some other children of Hephaestus and Vulcan to mass create weapons.

Not including his own of course.

"That was horrible." Miley's voice was miserable, and when Jordan looked up, he winced in sympathy. His friends were a mess. Miley's hair was tangled, even in the braid she kept it in. Her face was smudged with dirt, and her purple Camp Jupiter shirt was torn slightly. Her hands were possibly the only clean part of her.

Cam looked pretty much the same, except that he also had a scratch on his cheek.

"Maximus wasn't satisfied with my digging," he said darkly, knowing what Jordan was about to ask, "so he sent me to give a message to the First Cohort." Jordan gasped.

"But-"

"Yeah, they hate the Fifth, and technically Maximus had no right to send me there, but he did, and I ended up doing it anyways because-" Cam hesitated and looked at Miley who was talking cheerfully to Satyaki. Cam lowered his voice. "Maximus said he'd make Miley's work load harder."

Jordan growled, and for a few minutes he was sure he would attack an invisible enemy with his bare hands.

"I almost wish they would send me to work there too," Jordan said, trying to keep his voice cheerful, "I wonder how long they'd be able to last against my wits and charm." Jordan twitched his eyebrow and smiled coldly.

Cam smiled faintly. "You weirdo, they'd tear you apart and feed you to Reyna's dogs."

Jordan smiled back, and felt his heart ache. "I know. That's why I'm not in the trenches, and instead I get to make weapons for hundreds of Legionaries I'll never meet, while I'm completely defenseless." Jordan felt his hands clench into fists. "If there was an attack, I'd be one of the first to fall, simply because I have no way to defend myself."

Cam's eyes hardened. He'd been almost as angry as Jordan when he heard that they wouldn't give the son of Hephaestus a weapon.

But he couldn't change it, and they wouldn't allow Jordan to have a weapon. And nobody knew why.

* * *

**PLEASE GUYS REVIEW**

**Also, by way of explanation, every five chapters we will be switching from the Roman campers to the Greek campers. Riann, Keren and Diana are obviously part of Camp Halfblood. Jordan and these guys are all from Camp Jupiter. Hope it isn't confusing**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to 8Lottie8 for being our reviewer for the last chapter. Your support is greatly appreciated**

**For those of you who have no idea what in the world is going on with this story, it's a few years after the Giant war, and we're switching between the two camps every five chapters. While this is in a way sort of a sequel Brightpath's version of the House of Hades that she wrote last year, it can be read and understood without reading that.**

**Brightpath2: In my mind, to two camps would start to sort of mesh together, with romans in Camp HB, and Greeks in Camp Jupiter. Because the Romans are a little bit more . . . . gonna have to say organized than the Greeks, they are a little less comfortable with having the Greek demigods in their camp.**

**Someday this fanfiction might make some sense to people XD**

**My characters: Riann (pronounced Reee {like read} and Ann) Martinez, Leilani Marihi, Drake Nilense, Miley Carlton, Cameron Torrins, Evander Homer.**

**Alya Starbright's characters (she's my co-writer, also on , and she's amazing): Keren Johanson, Diana Clymene, Satyaki Krishna.**

**Percabthforever2511's character: Jordan Benjamin. She gave me permission to use him in this fanfiction, THANK YOU SO MUCH SUNNY!**

**Firestrike22's character: Kim Smith (she also gave permission thank goodness)**

**Anyways. Thank you to our reviewer, and to those reading in silence! Please review though, seriously, it's hard to want to update, to remember to update, and to write when you don't feel like anyone cares.**

**DISCLAIMER: Pffft . . . . if I owned half this stuff I would be famous and have a billion books published and I probably wouldn't be on this site I'd be busy writing a book with a horrible deadline and a bunch of angry fans who argue over which character shouldn't have died in the last book, and who should be in love with who.**

**But I digress. No I really don't own much.**

* * *

Miley

As she eat her food Miley chatted with Satyaki. The older girl seemed distracted, and she kept glancing at Evan, a sad expression on her face. Miley knew that the two of them were almost closer than just friends, but every time they got close to having a real relationship, they pulled back.

Miley also knew that Jordan and Cam were talking on her other side, but she wanted to try and keep Satyaki happy, or at least cheer her up if possible.

It was always king of weird to think that most of her friends were boys, but they really were her closest friends. Even Satyaki was more distant than Cam, and Jordan was such a sweetheart that Miley doubted that most people would possibly get closer than him.

"Hey Mel, you ok?" Jordan's voice sounded cheerful as always, and he put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulders. "You look tired."

Satyaki sighed and leaned forward so that she could see Jordan easier. "Who could possibly be ok when _you_ are the one sitting next to them Forge?" Satyaki said, her voice taking on the slightly harsh tone she reserved for him, as well as the nickname she thought was demeaning, although Miley knew that Jordan secretly liked it.

Jordan grinned at Satyaki and once again Miley marveled that he didn't seem to notice how much the older girl seemed to dislike him. "Hey Sati, you know Miley could never take your place. You will always hold a spot in my heart." Jordan said, his voice totally serious. He sounded so sincere that Miley melted a little. She glanced at Cam as he shoveled some Pizza into his mouth, looking bored. Why couldn't Cam treat her the same way that Jordan treated every girl?

Admittedly the thought was a little daunting, but still, why wouldn't Cam stop treating her as just a friends? Did he like her, or not? Miley wished guys weren't so complicated. She could never tell if Jordan was serious or not when he flirted, and Cam _never_ flirted, merely treating girls almost like they were any other friend.

Miley realized that she'd lost track of the conversation, and noticed with amusement that Satyaki was almost yelling at Jordan while Evan and Cam tried to calm her down, and Jordan just smiled at her.

How anyone could yell at Jordan while he was smiling was beyond Miley. In fact, she didn't know how Satyaki couldn't like him.

Suddenly thunder crashed, tearing Satyaki's attention from yelling at Jordan, as someone screamed long and loud. A tall figure had appeared in the center of the mess hall, holding a staff with two writhing shapes on it.

All of the Demigods fell silent as they realized that they were in the presence of a god.

"My . . . my Lord Mercury. Or Hermes." Reyna's voice sounded shaky, and her face was pale as she stood and bowed to him, Frank by her side. Miley felt a stab of sympathy. Reyna had the right to look worried. Her time as Praetor seemed to be chock full of gods, and prophecies, and now, just when she was about to leave for college, here was yet another god, most likely with either terrible news, or a fearsome prophecy.

"It's Mercury." The god looked tired, and was dressed pretty nicely in a dress shirt, a tie, and dark pants. "I've come with a prophecy, and since it directly involves one of my children, I suggest you all listen closely. I am not in a good mood."

Miley's eyes widened, and she turned to Cam, who had stiffened next to Jordan. His eyes were sad, and he was watching his father with no expectation.

"Then give it to us Lord Mercury, and then, if you will, try and help us decide which Demigods to send. There will be three of course." Reyna said, looking resigned. Jason stood next to her, his eyes dark.

Mercury sighed and nodded. "I will help you, although I'm afraid we'll have to break the three questers tradition. There's a specific set that's been requested by the Oracle."

Miley and Cam exchanged looks, remembering Rachel, her red hair all over, her eyes sparkling and bright. So the prophecy was from her, and because Mercury was the god of Messengers, he'd been sent with the message.

"Now listen well Demigods!" Mercury's voice suddenly echoed, and he seemed more godlike than he had before.

_"You will follow the descendants of the god of fire,_

_While daughter of Athena plans will inspire,_

_or else lose all that you care for and possibly more,_

_For Hades knows how to even the score._

_To Underworld realm you might have to go,_

_Although some shall be lost as they follow._

_Do not despair else all shall die,_

_Follow the son of war's battle cry._

_Defeat what you can, do not try too hard,_

_And you will not fail, though you might be scarred._

_Three shall be lost, but all shall return in the end_

_For nothing works better than trusting your friend._

_Quests may unite, or they may collide,_

_And swift footed messenger must save them from pride."_

Miley stared up at Mercury in horror. As far as she knew she was the only daughter of Athena in all of Camp Jupiter. The Romans hated the thought of the goddess of wisdom having children, and Miley was only here because it was where Cam was. Honestly, if it had been up to her, she would have stayed in Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth and Malcolm, and Cam would be there with the children of Hermes. But instead they were here.

And now she was going on a Quest. Again. Ok, maybe this time it was her own, but still . . . a quest was a quest, and one that required a god to bring them the news of it couldn't be good.

Reyna, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Cam, Jordan, Evan, and Satyaki all turned to Miley, and by the looks on their faces, they all agreed that she was the only daughter of Athena in Camp. So questing she would go.

* * *

**There we are. New chapter, happy day!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brightpath2: Hi all! Here I am with yet another chapter XD**

**It's a really good thing we were ahead when we started posting, or else we'd be in serious trouble. The two of us have been awful busy over the last while. I've gotten nearly no writing done, although last week I did accomplish a chapter in a day with my co writers help.**

**My characters: Riann (pronounced Reee {like read} and Ann) Martinez, Leilani Marihi, Drake Nilense, Miley Carlton, Cameron Torrins, Evander Homer.**

**Alya Starbright's characters (she's my co-writer, also on , and she's amazing): Keren Johanson, Diana Clymene, Satyaki Krishna.**

**Percabthforever2511's character: Jordan Benjamin. She gave me permission to use him in this fanfiction, THANK YOU SO MUCH SUNNY!**

**Firestrike22's character: Kim Smith (she also gave permission thank goodness)**

**Review:**

**The Gummy Bears Are Coming: Haha! I'm glad you like it. You chose a good time to review, because here's an update! And it's on time for once! wow!**

**Anyways, thank you for reviewing, and thanks to all those who read the chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately am broke so I must not own this.**

* * *

Jordan

His first reaction was horror. Miley was surely the only daughter of Athena in Camp. Her face told Jordan that she thought the exact same thing, and Mercury's next words proved it.

"Miley Carlton is the daughter of Athena that is required for this quest." He said, his eyes sad. Miley stood up, her face pale, and her eyes scared. She looked to Mercury for guidance, and he beckoned her over. She walked over to him, and stood there, looking small and frightened.

Jordan could feel Cam next to him, tense and quivering. They exchanged glances, and Jordan knew that his friend wanted to charge up there too, and demand to be taken along.

"Kim Smith will be one of the children of Hephaestus, the god of fire." Mercury said, and a tall girl with brown hair and green eyes stood up. There was a long scar on her jaw, and her face was emotionless. Jordan remembered seeing her at the forges sometimes. She didn't speak to anyone unless she needed to, and she looked unfriendly. The blonde streaks in her brown hair made her green eyes glow. She stopped next to Miley, and in contrast to the daughter of Athena, she looked as though this happened to her every day.

"Jordan Benjamin, son of Hephaestus, will be the other child of the god of Fire." At the sound of Mercury's voice, Jordan felt a flash of shock and worry, but he stood up quickly, walking over to Miley and squeezing her shoulder reassuringly, He felt her relax slightly when he touched her, but when he cast a glance back at the table, Cam's face was horrified. His two best friends were now part of a quest that he might not join.

"Satyaki Krishna, daughter of Hebe, is required, as is Evander Homer, son of Enyo, so I would like it if they would join these others here." Satyaki and Evan stood quickly, as though they both knew that this way they could protect Miley. Satyaki even looked like she was eager for the quest; in contrast, Evan's eyes were dark with some unreadable emotion.

"Now finally to choose my son or daughter. There are many of you, as always, but looking at the group I have here, it only makes sense for Cameron Torrins to be the final member of the quest." Mercury's voice was warmer as he said the name, and Miley and Jordan smiled as Cam stood quickly and walked over.

Jordan gripped Cam's forearm, and they looked each other in the eyes. They could protect Miley together.

"Thank you Lord Mercury. Now . . . is there a leader of this quest? Or no?" Frank asked, his eyes lingering on Evan, Miley, and Cam, for a reason Jordan wasn't sure of.

"Ah, I believe the Oracle mentioned something about that. Evander Homer, having joined a quest before, even if you were not exactly meant to be there at first, you will be the leader of the quest. Your official task, while following the outlines of the prophecy, is to get rid of the monsters that escaped from Tartarus during the war with Gaea. And now, I will take my leave."

Right before Mercury left, he whispered something in Cam's ear that Jordan didn't quite catch. The instant the god was gone, Hazel and Dakota jogged over. "Come on, Reyna and Frank are going to meet us in the Senate house." Hazel said, her eyes not meeting any of theirs. Jason looked around and realized that the two Praetors were moving swiftly, their heads bent together as they held a whispered discussion.

Jordan and Cam exchanged glances, and Miley grabbed Cam's hand. The six Demigods started walking, Evan and Satyaki whispering at the back in hushed voices, and Kim walking along, her face serious, and her eyes sad.

Jordan gave her a weak smile, and for a minute she just stared back at him, but then she gave in, and smiled slightly back.

"I've never been to the Senate house before." Jordan said softly. "Have you?"

She hesitated. She didn't seem to be very social. "No . . . I haven't. But I think it won't be so bad. At least not compared to the quest." Her voice was hard, and she seemed as though there was a shield that separated her from everyone else.

Jordan nodded, admitting that she was probably right. The quest sounded bad.

"At least it doesn't seem like any of us will die." He muttered, thinking quickly over the words, which had somehow engrained themselves into his memory.

Kim shot him a questioning look, but Jordan was busy hoping that he was right. There was no one here that he wanted to die, and even what the prophecy said sounded bad enough.

Three of them would be lost . . .what did that mean? Maybe it did mean they would die, and then their souls would be found in the Underworld. As weird as that sounded, Jordan thought it wasn't impossible.

Terminus stopped them at the borders of New Rome, and took their weapons, letting Jordan go without a passing glance, or even a remark about his clothes.

Jordan had noticed it before, but Terminus seemed uneasy around Jordan. For all of the others he mentioned something, in slightly scathing, and sometimes sarcastic tones, but for Jordan, his eyes flickered over him and he muttered something under his breath.

It wasn't even because he was the only Greek one either, because Cam was the only one in their group who was even Roman.

So there must be some reason that Terminus didn't like him, and he didn't know what it was. Jordan shrugged and kept on walking, seeing Hazel and Dakota at the front of their group, talking in hushed voices.

A quest . . . Jordan realized that despite his worries, he was also excited. This was a chance to get out of the confines of Camp Jupiter. Maybe he'd even be able to get a sword to defend himself with during the quest.

Jordan realized that he was smiling and shook his head to clear it. As exciting as the quest might be, he needed to remember that there was a danger that existed. He didn't want his friends or his half sister to get hurt. And what was that part, _Quests may unite, or they may collide,_ about?

Jordan shook his head, and stepped into the Senate house. He'd have to think more on the prophecy later. For now it was time to see what help they would receive for their quest.

* * *

**There we go! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Bleh . . . . I've recently been told I post short chapters and I have to say I'm starting to agree, but I don't have the time to write longer ones XD**

**You guys are lucky to get an on time update. The only reason I'm on the computer at all is to update, so yeah . . . . xD busy days involving a lot of sewing to finish a costume for a play in time for the dress rehearsal that starts in like five hours.**

**REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brightpath2: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was sick, and I forgot to ask my co-writer if she wanted to do it XD**

**anyways. Thank you to percabeth4ever1995 for giving us three reviews :) and to 8Lottie8 for following the story and putting it you favorites :) **

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING :)**

**Also, because percabeth4ever1995 asked, and I thought others of you might be wondering, I have Nico up as the main character for the story. Although he has not yet entered into the story yet, he will be among my cast of main characters, and is the only canon character to have a big part. Therefore he is the main character. **

**My characters: Riann (pronounced Reee {like read} and Ann) Martinez, Leilani Marihi, Drake Nilense, Miley Carlton, Cameron Torrins, Evander Homer.**

**Alya Starbright's characters (she's my co-writer, also on , and she's amazing): Keren Johanson, Diana Clymene, Satyaki Krishna.**

**Percabthforever2511's character: Jordan Benjamin. She gave me permission to use him in this fanfiction, THANK YOU SO MUCH SUNNY!**

**Firestrike22's character: Kim Smith (she also gave permission thank goodness)**

**Disclaimer: however much I might wish to, I do not in any way own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

9

Cameron

He didn't realize he was holding Miley's hand until they reached the center of the room. He wasn't even sure who had grabbed hold first, him or her.

Jordan looked pale and tense, although when Cam caught his eyes, the smile he received in return was so genuine that Cam couldn't help but relax slightly. True they were going on a quest, but at least he was going on a quest with friends. The only one of the group that Cam didn't know or trust was the daughter of Hephaestus, Kim. He'd seen her before, mostly when he went to visit Jordan at the forges, but she seemed quiet, and not very happy, or unhappy to be there. She was sticking close to Jordan, most likely because he was her half brother, and she at least knew him a little.

Evan certainly looked unhappy, and honestly Cam didn't blame him. Their last quest hadn't been enjoyable at all. They might have won the war, but Demigods had died. Friends had died.

Cam was glad that he didn't have to be in charge of the quest, although from the sounds of things he would be leading them at some point or another.

Frank and Reyna stood next to their chairs at the front of the room, and as Cam watched, the Senators started to flood in, looking hurried and uncomfortable in their togas.

Dakota and Hazel weren't wearing togas, and Cam saw the grin on Hazel's face that told him she was pretty happy about that.

Reyna looked tired, and Frank looked sympathetic as the two praetors stared towards them. The son of Mars had been in their shoes a couple of times, Cam remembered. Now if he could have captured what it was like, than he would have been happier that he didn't know what it was like to be in the group at the start of his last quest.

The quest that for him and Miley started in Tartarus and ended on the fields below Mount Olympus.

It was cold in the senate room, and Cam thought he saw Satyaki shiver, although he knew she would never have admitted she was cold if anyone asked.

"We have not come here today to dispute whether or not these Demigods are the ones going on the quest. The lord Mercury was very clear." Reyna said firmly as the last Senator took their seat. "We will see what aid we can give them, and then they will go on their way."

One of the senators grunted, as though annoyed, and Reyna turned her eyes towards him. "Yes Larry?" She asked in an exasperated tone, as though she'd been expecting it. He was one of the centurions for the second cohort, and that cohort seriously disliked the fifth.

He shook his head. "It's just that there are way too many people going on this quest. Just because Mercury himself came and named them all, doesn't mean it's safe for them to go. I mean, the last big quest we had ended in a war with the giants, and I'm pretty sure that we don't need another of those."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "While you're certainly right about not needing another giant war Larry, I think that in this case we _need_ the big quest. They're being sent to track down the worst monsters that were released from the Underworld during the giant war, so they'll certainly need the backup that so many demigods can give."

Silence fell over the Senate as they realized that Reyna was right. None of them would dare take on a bigger monster without at least a small amount of backup waiting behind them.

Cam rolled his shoulders, feeling stiff. This was impossible. How were they supposed to convince so many not exactly friendly Senators that a bunch of misfit demigods were supposed to go out into the world and save the camp?

"Fine, send them out. But what help are we going to give?" One of the centurions of the third cohort said. He was sitting next to Larry, and looked as though he'd been roused from a nap to come. His hair was sticking up on one side of his head, and Cam could see the imprints that the rings of a notebook had left in his face.

Reyna sighed and rubbed her forehead. She looked stressed, and really ready to head off to college in New York, where she was headed next week. "I suggest that we move to our other announcement." She said calmly, glancing at her partner.

Frank stepped forward. "We will come back to the quest in a moment. We have another order of business. Dakota is retiring as a Centurion in the Fifth Cohort. He will be attending college in New Rome, and as many of you know, he and his former co-worker Gwendolyn, are engaged to be married."

Murmurs of congratulations went through the Senate hall, and the tension seemed to seep out of the room. Frank had been smart to change the subject, however briefly. We'd all suspected that Dakota would be retiring soon, but I had to admit that I hadn't thought it would happen _so_ soon.

"The new Centurion for the Fifth Cohort was selected last night with Dakota's help. Bobby Torrins, son of Mercury, is the new Centurion." Reyna said, her voice steady as her eyes met mine.

For a moment I didn't know what she was saying, and then a grin broke over my face. Bobby was my older brother, the only one of the three of us who hadn't disappeared after the war with Saturn. I'd found out later that my other older brother, Ben, had been killed by a cyclops, and Bobby had been on his own for about a year just wondering if I was dead as well.

He'd fought hard in the war with giants, and he really deserved the position of Centurion. There was applause, and Bobby entered, neatly dressed in a Centurions toga. He seemed comfortable in it almost, and I would have laughed if I hadn't been grinning at him.

He was smiling right back, although I could see worry in his eyes. He wasn't thrilled about my quest, and neither was I. But that didn't matter, he was a Centurion!

The ceremony, and Bobby receiving his tattoos were a blur, but when they were done, Bobby came over to me, and gave me a fierce hug. "Be careful Cam," he whispered before he pulled away. "You can't be one of the lost."

"I don't plan to be." I whispered back, and then he pulled away, nodded at me, and went to stand next to Hazel and Dakota. I sighed and barely managed to wrench my attention back to the meeting as the stuff about the quest came back as the central point.

As much as I enjoyed being a demigod, the downsides were too big to ignore.

* * *

**… Anyways. This chapter fills sort of filler to me. ^.^ oh well. I hope you guys enjoy it at least remotely. **

**REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE! :) :) not to sound desperate or anything XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Brightpath: Hello! No reviews unfortunately, but an update still needs to happen occasionally. :)**

**Thank you to Percabthforever2511, Firestrike22, and of course, my co-writer Alya Starbright for allowing me to use their characters :)**

**although it may seem like I'm always the one posting, Alya does read over chapters, and edit them. In a couple of chapters you will really see her hand and a big change in the way things go. **

**From now on as a disclaimer: Same as the first chapter. I personally only own Riann, Miley, Cam, Leilani, and Drake. I think that's it. Yep. Everything else either belongs to the above people as previously stated, or to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Jordan**

There was a heavy silence in his bunk house when Jordan stepped in. He was the only one in the quest group to be in this particular bunk house, probably because most of the Fifth Cohort had their own bunk houses, one for girls and one for guys.

When Jordan had joined, there was no room in the Fifth Cohorts bunks, so he'd been basically exiled to the only remaining spot. Unfortunately for him that just happened to be with the Second Cohort, most of whom hated the members of the Fifth Cohort.

He was lucky he hadn't been put with the First, because they would have bullied him, beat him up, and done everything in their power to make his life miserable. As it was, he was pretty much ignored in his bunk, which suited him much better than being beat up, but still wasn't really all that pleasant. Jordan ignored the stares as he began to pack up his things. He didn't have a lot of stuff, because through his four years of being alone and fighting monsters he'd learned that the less stuff you had, the less things you needed to worry about when leaving a place at the last minute.

He only had a few spare changes of clothes, his letter from his mom's old friend in the legion, some scraps that he used to build things, and his mom's necklace, which he aways wore around his neck anyways.

As he finished packing and slung his pack onto his shoulder, one of the guys stepped forward, looking awkward. He was one of Jordan's half brothers, and probably the nicest guy in the whole Second cohort. He was holding a wrapped package, and he held it out to Jordan. "A gift from all of us at the forges. You don't have a weapon Jordan, and if that prophecy was anything to go by, you'll need one."

The guy nodded to Jordan as he took the package from him, and smiled. "Thanks." Jordan said softly, then looked around at everyone. Most of them were avoiding his eyes, and he knew they were feeling just as awkward as he was. Neither group really liked each other, but here Jordan was, going off to his possible death while trying to save the camp.

He shrugged. "Bye guys." He said, and then walked out the door, headed to where Evan had suggested they would meet.

He held the package in his hands and smiled. Jordan didn't even know his half brother's name, but whoever he was, he'd just made Jordan's life a whole lot better. Jordan hoped that the guy'd gotten him some good quality metal, but even if he'd just gotten impure imperial gold it would work. He could make myself a sword.

Jordan was happy enough to be almost completely oblivious to the looks he was getting while passing the other campers who were out and about. Because of the rather public appearance of Lord Mercury, and the prophecy he'd given, everyone knew that he was one of the people going on this quest.

They'd all agreed to meet at the edge of the river. Thinking back, Jordan couldn't remember what kind of help they'd been granted. It had been sort of hard to concentrate and listen after it was announced that Bobby was going to be the Fifth's new Centurion. Jordan'd been too busy being happy for Cam and his brother to pay attention to something silly like whether or not they'd have a way to get to the Underworld.

He wasn't even entirely sure that they would be going the right direction if they went to the Underworld. Wasn't the point of their quest to find the worst monsters that had _escaped_ and send them back to Tartarus the hard way?

If Jordan was a monster, and he'd escaped Tartarus, he was pretty sure he wouldn't want to be anywhere near it, and from what he'd heard from Miley and Cam, the Underworld was just above Tartarus.

Then again, the prophecy did mention the Underworld -maybe not in a good light, but hey, Jordan wasn't sure the Underworld was a nice place anyways. It sounded pretty nasty, and even Elysium sounded like it could be bittersweet sometimes.

There was no point in dwelling on it now. Jordan could see the others waiting for him near the river, Terminus looking so impatient that Jordan was sure the statue would have been tapping his foot if he had one. But he didn't, so instead he just looked furious. "Jordan Benjamin! You're making me wait boy!" He yelled. "And straighten your shirt!"

Jordan rolled his eyes but did as the god asked. He figured it was better to humor him then to be stuck for hours making sure everything looked just right in the entire camp. Just because Terminus didn't usually make him do crazy stuff like that, didn't mean he wouldn't if pushed. "Sorry for making you wait, I had to get my stuff from the bunks, and one of my brothers stopped me to give me something." Jordan said, looking at Evan, who had fallen easily into the roll of the leader.

He nodded. "No problem. We all just got here anyways, so you aren't late."

Jordan nodded, unsurprised, and looked at Terminus. The statue was surprisingly calm as he looked them all over and sniffed. "Looks like you lot have to save this camp, although I must say I think we're doomed. You should probably go now and get started."

"You mean we leave? Just like that?" Miley sounded uncertain, and Jordan wondered why. A quest didn't seem like it was something that needed to be pointed out, since it was a big deal anyways. Besides, it wasn't like any of them were popular enough for anyone to miss them, or really care that they were gone.

"Just like that." Jordan noticed that Terminus's tone of voice softened as he spoke to Miley. Apparently not even the grouchy god could dislike her.

Evan sighed and straightened his shoulders. "Alright then, let's go guys." He said seriously. And just like that they left, crossing the river carefully, heading out through the tunnel, and walking along the road towards the Underworld.

Jordan grinned as he walked. They might be heading towards certain death, but this was the best day he'd had since learning he was a demigod.

* * *

**Jordan is both optimistic, and pessimistic at the same time XD**

**oh well.**

**I really hope for some reviews! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Brightpath2: Hi! :) **

**Thank you to 8Lottie8 for reviewing and DarkLight2589 for following and favoring. You are both amazing! (and not just because you have done so)**

**now, on to Camp Half-blood once more!**

**Disclaimer: same as previous chapter :)**

* * *

Riann

Riann floated for a few minutes, staring up at the surface of the water, and wondering when it would be safe to come out. One of the problems with being able to hide underwater so easily was that it was nearly impossible to know when she should come out.

_Well . . . It might as well be sooner than later . . . _Riann thought, resigning herself to a battle with the Hellhound. As much as she loved the water, and despite how much better she was feeling now that she'd managed to immerse herself in it, she knew that if she stayed here much longer she would drift off to sleep. It had happened before, and she always found herself too far downstream from where she'd been before.

Readying herself for a fight, she let herself drift to the surface of the water, and towards the bank. Almost immediately she heard worried voices.

"I'm sure she went this way, and look at those prints! It looks like there's a hellhound in the woods again. What if she ran into it? She didn't look strong enough to handle it right now," Diana said. She sounded calmly concerned, as though she knew that panicking would get no one anywhere in a dangerous situation.

"How in the world do those things keep getting in?" Keren snapped, and then there was a heavy sigh. "I think you're right though, it looks like she came this way and-" there was a sharp gasp, and a pattering of footsteps, and Riann made sure that she was hidden by the bank.

"Wasn't she wearing this armor?" Keren asked, suddenly sounded far more worried than she had a moment before.

"Oh my gods that doesn't look like it felt good," Diana said, a note of sympathy in her voice.

"For who, the Hellhound or Riann?" Keren asked teasingly. "But I know what you mean. If the Hellhound's claws cut all the way through her armor, who knows what it could have done to her side?"

Riann made a face, rubbing her sides, which were still throbbing from having her armor torn off. There was also an area on her lower back that felt almost numb with pain. She knew that was where the Hellhound had hit, and knew that there was no way she was going to pay any attention to her injuries until she was sure she was safe.

"Keren! Diana!" Riann froze at the sound of Chiron's voice, accompanied by the muffled noise his hooves made as they hit the ground. "Have you found her?"

The anxiety in his voice made Riann feel a little sympathy for the centaur- but just a little. She still didn't really trust him.

"Chiron, it looks like she was attacked by a Hellhound." Keren said, her voice slightly more respectful, although there seemed to be a small amount of bite in it, as though she wasn't happy with the horse man.

There was heavy silence before Chiron spoke again. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have kept her locked up. But I wasn't sure what to think of her, and I didn't want her to be pestered with questions she couldn't answer, especially not while she was healing."

"Well it obviously backfired," Keren said hotly, "and now we have an injured demigod who doesn't really know that much about the camp running through monster infested woods that haven't been safe since the war with the giants."

I shivered. Giants? Monster infested woods? No wonder they'd been worried when I ran towards the woods.

Chiron sighed. "In any case, we should return to camp and set up a search party. If she's already been attacked by a hellhound, and is possibly injured again, then there's no telling how long she'll last."

Riann realized that this meant they were going to leave. She should probably have gone with them, this she knew, but she hesitated just a minute too long, and when she pulled herself out of the water, there was no sign of them.

"Drat!" Riann hissed. She stood on the bank, wincing as her wounds suddenly started to sting again. She'd been sore already from her injuries the cyclops had given her, but now the addition of the bruises and cut she'd received from the Hellhound was staggering. She felt slightly dizzy, and put her hand against a tree to steady herself.

She needed to head back towards the camp, except she wasn't really sure where that was. "Gods I am so stupid." She cursed. There was no way she could find her way safely back to camp when she was injured, and there were monsters roaming the woods.

Riann took a deep breath, and headed in the direction that seemed the most likely, away from the river, and headed to a part of the woods that looked like it was a little bit clearer.

The hoof prints in the damp ground near the river reassured her that she was heading in at least mostly the right direction.

Riann felt open without her armor. She'd started wearing the leather chest and back guards when she was ten, and then was never without one. With just her torn shirt and undershirt hanging around her, she felt vulnerable. Unprotected.

She shook her head. That was foolish. She could defend herself fine with her daggers. Sure having a bow and arrows would have been nice, because then she could have kept her distance from any monsters she met, but she was better with her daggers anyways.

Riann began to feel more steady as she kept walking, and her confidence started to return, but all the same, she wished she knew whether or not she was headed in the right direction.

She began to relax slightly in a way. She was still alert for any sign of monsters, but the woods were quiet, and she had the feeling she would have liked it there if she wasn't so worried about being attacked by a hellhound.

Riann heard a branch crack behind her, but before she could turn, long arms grabbed her shoulders and held her still. "Who are you, and what in the world are you doing out here all alone?" Someone asked, their voice curious.

Riann turned to see dark brown, nearly black eyes looking down at her out of a pale face, and screamed.

* * *

**I like this chapter, but you guys just wait for the next one, because guess who has a point of view? Nico di Angelo is who. :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it it, and please REVIEW! Alya and I will be very happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Brightpath2: Hi! I hope you've all had a good week.**

**My co-writer was supposed to update this, but we've both had busy weeks and she got sick so . . . . yeah . . . . . .**

**Thank you to 8Lottie8 for review, and The Gummy Bears Are Coming and JokezOnU for favoring :) **

**disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: same as previous chapters :)**

* * *

Nico

The second she screamed Nico let go of the girl as though she'd lit his hands on fire. She looked scared and exhausted, and he noticed that not only was her short torn, and bloodstained, her arms had bandages all over them, but that she was missing a dagger from her belt.

A dagger that exactly matched the one he'd found on the hellhound he'd killed a few minutes before.

Nico shook his head, his ears still ringing from her scream. "Jeez, what are you, a banshee? I only asked what you were doing out here all alone!" He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He should've known not to touch someone so soon after he returned from the Underworld. His hands were still freezing.

The girl eyed him suspiciously, and frowned. "None of your business stranger." She said coldly. "If you're a monster in disguise, come out now so that I can take you down."

Nico was caught by surprise, and let out a laugh. For some reason he just couldn't see this four foot nine girl taking him down with the second little dagger that hung in her belt, especially not in her condition.

He shook his head. "I'm no monster, trust me." Then, with a hint of humor still in his voice, "Now tell me, what _were_ you doing out here? It's not safe to be in these woods alone."

She glared at him, and he could see her hand flexing towards her dagger, before reluctantly thinking better of it. "I was hiding from a Hellhound." She muttered. "And trying to find my way back to camp."

Nico blinked. "You mean the hellhound I just killed?" He asked in curiosity. "It had this stuck in it." He added, reaching into his jacket and pulling out her dagger, comparing it to the other before handing it to her. "Looks like it's yours."

There was no hiding the way the girl's blue eyes lit up when she saw the dagger, and for a moment she seemed to forget to be defensive as she grabbed it from him, cleaning it off on her shirt and then sticking it into its sheathe.

But then she looked back at him, and her eyes, although not quite as angry as before, went back on the defensive. "So what were _you_ doing out here then?" She challenged. "There's no way they've had time to get everyone looking for me yet, so you obviously aren't from camp."

Nico stiffened slightly, thinking as fast as he could. "Saving your hide." He said quickly, before grinning, "looks like you needed it."

She glared. "Whatever. If you think I needed your help, you're mistaken. Now I'm going back to camp. Come with me if you have to." She turned and headed- in the absolute opposite direction from camp.

"Hey . . . girl!" Nico called, wincing as he realized he had no idea what her name was. "If you're trying to get back to camp, you might want to come this way." He explained awkwardly when she turned to him, and he started walking as she made a growling noise and walked swiftly past him to push through the undergrowth.

"For future reference, my name is Riann Martinez." The girl said through gritted teeth, obviously fuming about the whole "girl" thing.

Nico nodded. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He said smoothly, used to introducing himself that way. He was also used to a more of violent reaction than Riann gave him. Most people seemed repulsed, and then questioning (he wasn't supposed to exist, after all). But all she did was nod, as though she'd been expecting him to say that.

"What about you?" He prodded, wondering vaguely who her parent could be. She was pretty (for a girl), but her fighting style certainly didn't hint towards Aphrodite. She didn't have the hands for a child of Hephaestus, or the mischievousness for Hermes. Maybe she was a child of a lesser god or goddess?

"I'm not the child of a god." She said stiffly. "I don't know what Chiron's talking about. Both of my parents were there for all of my childhood. There are pictures of my mom pregnant with me, and my mom and my dad holding me when I was born."

Nico couldn't help but feel his eyes widen. That was either impossible, or she was a legacy. He immediately wanted to reject the second statement, but it was the only thing that made sense. Then the only question was: a legacy of whom? The answer still seemed impossible.

Something about her made him think of Bianca, and of Hazel, but he wasn't sure what it was, other than her shortness.

Nico shook his head, trying to clear it of the suddenly recurring memories. "Well, we'll find out eventually." He said, his voice shockingly calm.

"No, because as soon as I can, I'm leaving." Riann muttered. "I'm not going to stay here any longer than I have to."

The son of Hades winced, then slipped back into a patronizing tone. "Well, seeing as I can sense your demigod presence pretty well, you'll have monsters swarming after you the moment you exit camp. You'll be slaughtered in the outside world."

Riann stopped walking and turned to face him, a challenging look in her eyes. "What about you, then? Your aura is just as strong as mine— if not stronger, and you look like you don't spend a whole lot of time with other people. Don't tell me to do something you don't do yourself." She snapped, before turning and pushing out of the bushes as we arrived at the edge of the forest.

At the heart of camp, every light was on, and there was a lot of chaos as campers rushed to and fro, handing out flashlights. Chiron was standing in the center of it all, calling out orders in an abnormally worried voice.

"Riann!" One worried voice made everybody freeze, but when Nico looked, he couldn't find the source of the voice.

Chiron didn't question it, instead turning and catching sight of Riann. A look of utmost relief crossed his face, and he walked through the crowd of interested demigods to meet her. "Thank the gods you're safe. We thought that the hellhound must have gotten you. Where have you been?" He chastised her.

Nico smiled as she started to reply. He could remember all too well getting chewed out by Chiron in the past. He shook his head again as less welcome memories started to surface. Now that Riann was back safe, he could slip off to his cabin without anyone noticing. He could deal with Chiron and the weird legacy later.

"RIANN! Where in the world were you?" Nico flinched at the sudden noise, and turned just in time to see a tall, pretty, red headed girl throw her arms around Riann's neck, nearly toppling the shorter girl over. "We were worried!"

Riann tried to pull away from the hug, but to no avail. She looked annoyed at the contact, but it wasn't hard to see why— the girl was being choked to death. "I was hiding in the river." She muttered. "Now let me go, Keren, before I kill you."

The girl laughed, letting her go, before realizing where she had been found. "What? By the river? But we were just there!" The girl sounded confused, and Nico didn't blame her. The river was the last place he would want to hide, and not just because the naiads didn't like him.

"I know." Riann said in annoyance, obviously tired of explaining herself. Then, to Nico's horror, she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him out of the bushes where he'd been sneaking away. "I was going to follow you, but _this_ guy decided it was a great idea to scare me half to death."

Nico winced as he felt every eye in camp turn towards him, and silence fell.

"Ah, so the son of Hades returns at last." Chiron's voice was guarded, and more than a little bit amused. "What have you been up to Nico?"

Nico tried to think of something to say, but the only thing he could think to ask was this: "How the heck are the two of them friends?" He said, gesturing towards Riann and Keren.

* * *

**NICO!  
Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Brightpath2: Hi guys! You may have noticed that we have a new story :) if you like anime, and watch the sports anime Kuroko's basketball, then you might want to check it out! otherwise, I don't think you'll understand the fanfic very well XD**

**No reviews guys . . . . :/ how do I know whether you like it or not if you don't review? honestly, I don't even know if you guys are reading it. **

**If you are, and are just not saying anything, you guys are lucky that I promised not to drop any story, no matter what.**

**Anyways, my co-writer and I have it set up so that this is basically my story with her input and editing and changes, and the other story is hers, with my input and editing and changes. :) **

**Disclaimer: Same as earlier chapters**

* * *

Riann

Riann felt a stab of confusion. How in the world did this Nico guy come to the conclusion that she and Keren were friends? Honestly, Riann was just surprised that she hadn't killed the daughter of Aphrodite yet. All the touching, and mother henning of a few minutes before was too much.

Besides, she'd only known Keren for one day! How in the world was she supposed to get to trust someone in one day?

Riann was shaking her head, but to her surprise she saw a faint smile on Keren's face. Most of the campers were laughing, and all of a sudden there was something that sounded almost like a shriek, and Diana fell out of the shadows and rolled on the ground laughing hard. She was probably the only one who knew how unlikely Keren and Riann were to be friends.

Or in fact, knew anything about Riann.

Chiron ignored the question and the laughter, despite the look of amusement that passed over his face, and instead went back to what he'd asked before. "No changing the subject Nico. You disappeared from camp six months ago without telling anyone you were going to leave, or where you went. Percy and Jason convinced us that you were probably fine, and we received a message from Hazel that she'd seen you, but we'd told you not to do that again young man."

Riann could tell that Chiron was trying to be stern, but there was a note of relief in his voice, and his eyes were twinkling with something near amusement. Was Nico someone important?

She could hear the whispers of the campers around her, and although some were still casting confused glances in her directions, more of them were now focused on Nico.

He looked distinctly uncomfortable under the gazes of everyone, and Chiron seemed to realize it. He sighed. "Fine. Everyone go to bed. Riann, Keren, Diana, stay. I'll need to speak with you three once I'm done talking to Nico," he said warmly, glancing at Riann.

She frowned at him, but followed him towards the Big house as the rest of the campers started to trickle towards their cabins, chattering quietly.

Diana, who had finally stopped laughing, got up and followed them, but Riann kept hearing her giggle every once in a while, as though she was still thinking of Riann and Keren being friends.

The red headed girl was eyeing Nico with interest, but the son of Hades ignored both her and Diana, instead speaking to Chiron in a hushed voice. Riann strained her ears and caught him asking about Percy, Jason, and Hazel. If she'd known who those people were, she felt like she'd have been more in awe of him.

Instead she just thought he was kind of annoying. For whatever reason he rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe it was because he reminded Riann of her dad, with his black hair, and dark eyes, and the warm smell of his aviator jacket . . .

Riann shook her head, letting out a shuddering breath as they arrived at the Big house. She wasn't supposed to think of her parents. It hurt way too much.

"Riann, come her for a moment." Chiron's voice broke her out of her painful thoughts, and after a moments pause, she gave a resigned shrug, and hurried up to join Nico and Chiron on the porch of the Big house.

Chiron looked her in the eyes, trying to look stern but failing as he looked her over. Riann knew she probably looked terrible, and honestly, all she wanted to do right then was curl up and sleep. "I was keeping you away from the others so that you could rest and heal, and so that I could think of what to tell them. I doubt you wanted all of the campers to know exactly what happened before you came to camp, and since we don't know your parentage, they would ask a lot of questions."

Riann nodded, but didn't say anything. She felt kind of dizzy honestly, and all of a sudden her side and her arms seemed to hurt more than before.

She sat down quickly, knowing that if she didn't, she would faint, and that meant someone would have to touch her, and she really was done with being touched for a while.

"Are you alright?" Keren sounded concerned and took a step towards her, while Nico frowned and leaned forwards, looking Riann in the eyes.

"Chiron, I think you should save your pep talk for another day. She looks like she could use a good night's sleep, and honestly, I think we're all ready for bed," Nico said, randomly patting Riann on the head. "You'll have to tell me about what's been going on around here when we talk tomorrow. It seems like a lot's happened on this end as well."

Then he walked away, skirting around Keren and Diana, and heading towards the cabins, his shoulders hunched. Chiron looked resigned as he watched the son of Hades go, and he sighed, reaching out a hand to help Riann up.

She ignored it and stood by herself, putting her hand against the wall and turning to look at Diana and Keren. "Whoever that kid is, he's weird," she muttered. "Thanks for warning me guys, I was on guard because of you. It could've turned out a lot worse."

Keren smiled, but before she could say anything, Diana cut in. "Before I forget, here's your armor Riann." She tossed the mangled leather guard, and Riann caught it clumsily, wincing as some of her cuts on her arms protested.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "I can fix it later." She quickly turned and went into the house before either of the older girls could say anything else to her, and tried to ignore the sense that no matter what she wanted, nothing was going to go back to how it had been before.

Riann made it to her room, and changed into a huge loose fitting t-shirt that fell past her knees before she collapsed onto the bed, reveling in the soft sheets, and the pillow under her head. She would have to clean herself up tomorrow, because for now, she was really out of it.

* * *

Riann never had great dreams, but here in Camp Half-blood they were ten times worse. She was trapped in a silver cage next to a river. The sky was dark, and a strange reddish brown light glowed all around her. She seized the bars of the cage and shook them, trying to discover what they were made of, but the cage didn't move, and the metal was so cold that it burned.

She yelped and let go immediately, rubbing her hands against her shirt.

"Sorry about that. The only way we were able to convince Zeus to let us speak to you was to have you be in a cage in the Underworld next to a river," a deep voice said, sounding both amused and sheepish.

"And of course because it _is_ the Underworld, the cage is made out of Stygian Iron. Sorry about the cold," a different voice added.

Riann looked around, searching for the source of the two voices. All of a sudden two men shimmered into sight. One was wearing a black robe that shimmered with what Riann could tell were lost souls. His dark eyes immediately reminded her of Nico, and she could see a skull ring on his finger that matched the one Nico wore.

The other man was dressed in a beach shirt a swim trunks, and holding a trident. He seemed a little uncomfortable, and kept edging towards the water. The two men seemed to be avoiding each other's eyes, and Riann wondered what was going on.

"Why are you invading my dreams?" Riann demanded, reaching for her daggers, even though she knew they weren't there.

The one with the trident smiled at her, his sea colored eyes twinkling. "We came to explain your complicated parentage," he told her, taking a step towards the river at the same time. "Hopefully it'll make sense to you then."

Riann shook her head and sighed. "I've already told them that both of my parents were mortal. I _know_ that I'm not a demigod," she said, resigned to telling these weirdos the same story all over again.

"We know," the guy said hurriedly, glaring at the man standing next to him. "Trust me, we know. I'm Poseidon, god of the sea and this is Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

"Your father's great grandfather was my son," Hades said, rubbing his ring distractedly. "Which makes you my great, great granddaughter, and a child of Hades. While your father's aura was not incredibly strong, the powers I gave my son kept skipping a generation, and were granted to you. I'm afraid you might find that some of them feel more like a curse." The guy would have sounded apologetic, except for that when he met Riann's eyes he looked at her like she was . . . Nothing.

Poseidon sighed. "Your great grandmother on your mother's side was my daughter. Your mother had powers like yours, although some of your powers you have not yet discovered are stronger than hers were. Hopefully this makes sense to you Riann," he said.

Riann stared at both gods, feeling a mix of confusion, surprise, and unhappiness. "No it doesn't. You're saying that I'm descended from two different gods on two different sides of my family? What exactly am I supposed to tell Chiron then?" She asked.

Hades smiled slightly, but didn't say anything. Poseidon sighed. "What you are is called a Legacy. As for how you're going to explain to Chiron, just tell him. If he needs proof, then I suggest that you use your powers. You know how to send restless spirits back peacefully, and you can breathe underwater quite well. That should show him beyond a doubt that you are a descendant of the sea and of the dead."

Riann looked back and forth between the gods, looking for anything, any feature that reminded her of her parents, or herself.

The dark hair, Poseidon's green eyes, Hades' nose, the way they stood . . . Ok. Maybe. "Fine. Can you let me sleep now that I know all this?" She asked, hoping beyond hope that they would let her.

Poseidon shook his head wryly. "It's morning," he said apologetically, and then the dream dissolved and Riann woke up to the sun streaming in through her window, and let out a groan. Her head was throbbing, and she felt just as tired as she had when she fell to sleep. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**XD poor Riann . . . . ah well. **

**I doubt it was too much of a surprise on who her ancestors were . . . although the fact that I made her a legacy might have been surprising . . . . I don't know.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it, and you have no idea how much I would love it if you would leave a **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Brightpath2: Hello! You may have noticed that my co-writer and I have started writing another story. It's for an anime called Kuroko's basketball, and if you like that anime you should go read it ;) otherwise, just ignore me I'm babbling.**

**We have it set up where we are both the main writers for one story. This one was my idea, and therefore I do the majority of the writing and she edits and adds things where she sees fit to do so. The opposite is true of our other story.**

**No reviews :/**

**My updates might be slow or nonexistent over the next few weeks because of a couple of youth camps I'm going to (also my co-writer's sister is getting married and she's moving so . . . . yeah)**

**Disclaimer: Same as earlier chapters**

* * *

Leilani

Leilani was quite relieved when the midnight fuss over the new girl was over. Not just because it was midnight, and way past time for bed, but because the poor girl looked overwhelmed. So she and Drake left as soon as Chiron gave the order.

Drake'd found her as soon as the alarm had been sent through the camp, his dark eyes interested as Chiron explained about the missing demigod. The centaur seemed a little bit uncertain about the girl, as though he didn't know all the details, but Leilani knew that even so, they couldn't just let one of their own get killed by a monster.

It was good that Riann had been found, Leilani mused silently, but she didn't seem happy. There was no hint that she loved anyone, or that anyone loved her back. In fact, for once in her life, Leilani wasn't sure if this girl wanted to love anyone.

"Lei?" Drake's soft, deep voice came like music to her ears, jerking her out of her thoughts, and the daughter of Aphrodite turned to smile at her boyfriend. He was watching her and smiling, looking just as handsome as ever. There was a streak of paint on his face, and his hands were greasy, and he smelled like smoke from working in the forge, but that just made him even better.

And he smelled nice after a day at work, which was always a plus. Although most of her siblings didn't seem to agree. Piper didn't seem to mind, probably because she and Jason were always in and out of the forge to see Leo, but the others got disgusted looks on their faces every time Leilani came in smelling like smoke, or with a smudge of grease on her from helping Drake with something.

It didn't matter though. She was happy, he was happy, and that was all that mattered to her. Leilani squeezed Drake's hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. They'd stopped walking, but did it really matter? They could always sleep in a bit in the morning to make up for the late night.

"No Lei, time for bed," Drake said, amusement in his voice. He leaned down and kissed her quickly, before escorting her to Aphrodite cabin door. "You sleep, and tomorrow we'll see if we can meet the new girl like you want to," he added, smiling at her before he headed back to his cabin.

Leilani shook her head in amusement. Trust Drake to know exactly what she wanted to happen. And it was true that she'd probably be up at the crack of dawn, so to bed it was.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, the first thing she realized was that Keren wasn't in her bed. In fact, her bed didn't look even remotely slept in.

Leilani sighed. She supposed it shouldn't surprise her. It was a good thing she knew where Keren liked to go when she wanted to be alone. Piper knew too, but that was kind of her job as head counselor, and even if it wasn't really, she made it her job.

Leilani dressed in skinny jeans and an orange camp shirt, making sure that her necklace was on, and that all of the beads were still there. She fingered it, letting herself linger on the one from two years ago, after the giant war, before she returned to what she was doing.

She snuck out of the cabin through the secret back door that they'd made after some of the girls realized that their mother's powers sometimes attracted unwanted attention from some of the other campers. Just because they liked the idea of love, and even unrequited love, it didn't mean that they were willing to be followed around by all the guys who thought they were attractive.

Leilani thought she was pretty lucky to have such a great boyfriend as Drake. He was also intimidating enough that no one else even tried to approach her. Some of the others girls weren't so lucky.

Leilani went to the tree that was the closest to the Aphrodite cabin and began to climb it quickly. Once she was level with the roof, she swung herself over and landed lightly. She knew that any thumps, or banging on the top of the roof would bring the rest of the cabin upon her, and then they would discover Keren's secret place.

Leilani walked carefully across the roof until she neared Keren's secret spot. It was quite clever really. There was a spot on the front of the roof that created a sheltered alcove, which was perfect to sit in and just watch the camp go by. Once, when Leilani was looking for Keren after she discovered that the younger girl hadn't gone to lunch, she'd looked up on her way towards the cabin, and seen a flash of red hair.

Leilani soon discovered (yes, by spying) that Keren liked to hide up there when she wanted to be alone. When the older girl investigated while Keren was at an activity, she discovered some books, a stash of snacks, a blanket, and a flashlight.

Apparently Keren also broke curfew more than she should.

Leilani crept up silently, and peered around the corner, just to freeze. Keren was wrapped in a blanket, fast asleep. It looked like she'd fallen to sleep reading, because the flashlight by her feet was still on, and she was loosely clutching a book in one hand.

Leilani froze, and crept forward, quickly switching off the flashlight, and tugging the book out of Keren's hand, making sure not to lose her spot. She placed the book next to Keren and then snuck away.

After climbing back off the roof, Leilani headed towards the Hephaestus forges, knowing that Drake was probably already awake and at it.

Her suspicions were correct. Unsurprisingly he was also the only one awake, and in the forge at all. He wasn't making any swords, or weapons, instead just tinkering.

Drake was wearing a black t-shirt with cutoff sleeves that showed off his muscular arms. There were smudges of grease on his face, and he looked like he'd stayed up all night working on some sort of project.

"Drake, you do realize that if you keep pulling all nighters you'll be too tired to keep working like this, right?" Leilani said, sliding onto the bench next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

He grunted, and finished screwing something into his contraption, which was a twist of bronze wires and plates. He'd been working on the automaton for a few years, and yet every time Leilani thought he was done, he would take it apart and start over. It was as though he was the only one who could see the missing piece of the puzzle.

"I'll stop when I'm done," Drake said. "Sorry about that Lei." He smiled at her gently, his dark eyes warm. Even though he was obviously tired, he didn't seem to care much.

Leilani sighed. "Great. Now I can't argue with you about this anymore. But your smile is beautiful," she added softly, kissing him quickly and pulling away. She never knew how much sleep he'd gotten in a night, and his attitude certainly didn't help with that. He didn't seem to see the problem with staying up all night every night, and he never seemed tired enough to have it affect his work.

Leilani was pretty sure that no one else even knew he stayed up all night. Drake generally snuck back into bed before dawn, (which was when Leo woke up usually) and made it seem like he'd been sleeping there all night.

"Come on rule breaker, let's go get breakfast," Leilani said, grabbing Drake's hand and pulling him away from his work. "Making a dragon automaton can wait until tomorrow."

* * *

**or can it?**

**Anyways. Please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
